Some Things
by Libra-Library
Summary: Manolo threw the curtains open, and smiled when two voices responded with curses. Short continuation of No, You Shouldn't Have; just some inconsequential fluff between the trio.


**A/N: Still don't own Book of Life if I did the OT3 would be set-in-stone canon and not everyone-can-see-it canon**

**So this takes place after the events of No, You Shouldn't Have and is basically needless fluffiness. Y'all wanted a continuation so have something short sweet and silly. **

Though the heat of the day was already starting to radiate through the walls and warm the air inside, it took Manolo several minutes to convince himself to get out of bed. He had been wide awake for quite some time, but he still couldn't bring himself to get untangled from the comfortable position. Finally, with a willpower unmatched by a man struggling for dear life, he got up, stifling a yawn and crossing over to the window.

Manolo's fingers curled around the edge of the curtains, and a sly grin crossed his face. He took a deep breath, and shouted a passionate and singsong "arrrrriiiiiiiiiba~", and threw the curtains open with a flourish. His smile grew wider when two voices responded with shouts and swears.

Maria flung a pillow at the window violently, and Joaquin shielded his eye and ducked under the covers. "I have less eye, why does it hurt more?!"

Manolo chuckled, and went to sit on the edge of the bed, playfully fending off little slaps from the angry bedmates. "Come on, it's almost noon and you're still in bed!"

Maria groaned, flopping over onto the pillow. "You were dead yesterday, you need to recover. Let's go back to sleep."

Joaquin, who had quickly resigned himself to being awake for good, nudged her, dodging her sluggish attempt to smack him. "He's right, we can sleep when we're dead."

"Nah, nobody sleeps down there. It's just a nonstop party!"

Both boys were silenced by simultaneous pillow impacts, flinging them off the bed and leaving Manolo wondering why he had so many of the darn things.

They couldn't really fault Maria for being so tired; hyped up on the remnants of battle adrenaline and post-wedding excitement, they had spent most of the night recounting the events of the past decade, up to and including Manolo's quest to return to life. The trio had conversed and danced and sang until the early hours of the morning, celebrating the happy fact that they were all alive and reunited for good.

Joaquin, exhausted from a day of losing his friends and his eye, had been the first to start dozing off. The newlyweds never considered sending him back to Casa Posada, especially not at that hour, and instead of offering him a spare room steered him over to the bed and all but tied him down. He only protested once, but his weariness (and, though it remained unsaid, reluctance to leave for fear of waking up to them gone again) won out, and he was asleep in minutes.

Manolo and Maria didn't last much longer after that, spending the next hour talking quietly and holding each other. The exuberance and thrills were starting to wear off, and both of them needed reassurance that, despite the close calls, the other was still there. Before the sun peeked over the horizon, they had joined Joaquin on the bed, the new Sanchez bride curled up between her two boys.

And as grumpy as she was acting, she was certain it was the best night of sleep she'd had in years. To be honest, she wasn't all that tired; she was just reluctant to leave the comfort of a shared bed with her boys. And now she was completely unable to fall back asleep. She gave up, and crawled over to the edge of the bed, smirking at the guys. Manolo was fussing over Joaquin's eye, dabbling at the exposed injury (she was relieved to see the swelling was going down) with a clean cloth as the other man flinched.

"So, boys..." she started, smiling when their attention shifted to her before the words were even out, "ten years ago on this day we released some pigs and raised hell. How are we gonna top that today?"

Manolo's face lit at the same time Joaquin's fell, and Maria almost tumbled off the bed laughing. The hero shook his head, groaning. "You just got back and you want to get sent away again?"

She raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Aw, but I have a brave husband and a strong hero to keep me here, don't I?"

She playfully nudged their chins, and both blushed furiously. Manolo was the first to regain his composure. "Well, since the Sanchez bullfighting legacy is over, there's no need to keep the bulls at the arena anymore..."

After a pause, Joaquin laughed, stunned. "What, we're razing the town AND ending the best entertainment in the area? That'll go over well."

Maria shrugged. "You know, in Spain, they move the bulls from place to place by running with them in the streets. Lots of fun, lots of chaos, but it doesn't end well for the bulls really..."

Her husband shook his fist, assuming a tone of bravado. "Today, it does! Today is the first running of the bulls of San Angel!"

Laughing, Maria hopped off the bed. "I'll change into something more suitable for avoiding a painful trampling!"

Joaquin rolled his eye, refusing to make eye contact with Manolo, who was bouncing up and down with excitement like a child. "You're aware it's your honeymoon today, right?"

His friend smiled, putting his arm around the other man's shoulder and steering him to the kitchen. "Some things never change, huh?"

"No, they really don't. Thank goodness."


End file.
